domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Yevon
"YeAh, He'S da TICK. *hic!*" ::-Jecht, about Yu Yevon Yu Yevon is technically the main villain of Final Fantasy X, and was introduced alongside Jecht in Episode 0031. Traits Appearance Yu Yevon looks like, well, a black tick. Each... tentacle? has pink-yellow claws, and its face resembles a winged eyeball, the symbol of Yevon. While this was originally an immovable symbol, in Domus Facina, the eye can change to represent different emotions. Personality While being completely devoid of a personality in the original game, in Domus Facina, Yu Yevon acts like a mischievious conscience (the devil's side of course) to Jecht, and can use his powers to force Jecht into doing things against his will, mostly just to screw with him. Weapon In Spira, Yu Yevon had complete control over a massive being called Sin, which Jecht acted as the power source for. This being had uncontrollable power and could've easily destroyed the world had it not been under restraint/control. However, it was left behind, so Yevon no longer has access to its might. Powers Apart from mind-control and the ability to summon infinitely, Yu Yevon has access to many powerful spells such as Curaga (which it counters everything with), Gravija, Full-Life, and Ultima. However, Yu Yevon suffers from an unknown disorder that wills him to cast Auto-Life on his enemies. Story Final Fantasy X 1000 years prior to the story, Yu Yevon was the ruler of a utopian city name Zanarkand. The people of another city, Bevelle, waged war on Zanarkand, and their advanced machina promised them victory. In order to protect at least the memory of Zanarkand and end the war, Yu Yevon had all of his subjects turn themselves into fayth, which he combined and used to create and summon a spiritual copy of Zanarkand for the citizens to live in. Gathering a large amount of pyreflies (mist), he created what his enemies would name Sin to protect this city. Using Sin's power, he decimated any city that used machina for evil purposes, and to ensure that other large cities didn't rise against him, he destroyed those as well. Sin was given rules to follow, destroy any city that grew too populous or technologically advanced. But the strain of constantly summoning the Dream Zanarkand and Sin wore on Yevon's mind, and he was driven insane by this process. Sin became a beast of instinct, causing it to destroy the real Zanarkand. Yu Yevon's daughter, Yunalesca, turned her husband Zaon into an Aeon, and destroyed Sin. But Yu Yevon possessed Lord Zaon and began transforming it into the next Sin, and the severance of this bond killed Yunalesca, though she remained in the world of the living as an unsent. For 1000 years, this process was repeated as the Spiral of Death. Summoners sought the aid of Yunalesca's magic to obtain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin, dying in the process, only so Yu Yevon can turn that Aeon into the next Sin. And Yu Yevon's most recent victim... was Jecht. Domus Facina In Domus Facina, Yu Yevon and Jecht are inseparable, much to Jecht's dismay. Because of this, Yu Yevon can never have more appearances than Jecht, as scenes will contain one (Jecht) or both of them. In their intro, Yu Yevon threatened to turn Jecht's son Tidus into the next Sin. Jecht threatened him back, only to be crushed by a Gravija spell. Yu Yevon next ruined Jecht's attempt at befriending the Cloud of Darkness by making him punch her. Though he claims he "practically did the work for him." He was also briefly seen when Maester Seymour confronted Jecht on reason why Jecht was chosen as Dissidia's represenative in his place. Seeing the "Supreme Maester" for what he was might have worsened the situation. Category:Characters